How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by The Girl in the Red Jacket
Summary: My first Power Ranger romance and most likely my last. It's a Jason/Trini fic. I'm not the best romance writer around so if you review it please be nice!


Author's Note/Thanks: First off thank you to Ally for editing this for me! Muah! Thank you bunches! This is for Blondie and Spit who told me 1) I couldn't write a romance and 2) that this song needed a story. Also, on the off chance he reads this, I told you I'd stick you in somewhere Darrius! Quite a few of the little quirks in here, (Like the coffee cups.) are from my parents and grandparents. I tried to blend my favourite aspects about their relationships into the story. I'm not sure if it worked out the way I wanted it to though!

Edited to add: Another songfic where the lyrcis have been removed. The song it was is listed above.

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Jason made his way up through the mountainous area he had known since he was a child. Of course, the place he was going now hadn't been revealed to him until later. Jason smiled sadly. The old ruins of the Command Centre were always where he went to think now. So many memories had been made there and bonds that Jason knew would never be broken had forged themselves deep into history's pages.

Being a Power Ranger, Jason mused, brought me so much. Maybe the Command Centre, or what's left of it, will bring a little incite to my current dilemma.

At that thought Jason's smile changed to a rueful one. He had broken a major rule he set for himself long ago. Not a serious one but one that Jason found important just the same. Never fall in love with a good friend.

"Dammit," Jason remarked as he rounded the last curve to the ruins. "Why did I have to fall in love with her?"

"You know, Jase, talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Tommy. I know you talked to yourself before, don't even try to tell me you haven't. I've heard you up here." Jason flipped back.

Jason and Tommy often meet each other here unintentionally. It seemed whenever one had a problem the other ended up with the urge to hike up to where they had spent so much time together. It was one of the bonds never broken between the two close friends, they had accepted it as easily as a child accepts a cookie. Maybe the Powers had given them a sort of sense for when the other was troubled, or maybe it was just there to being with. Neither really cared to find out, they had it and that was all that mattered. Now, Jason saw Tommy was stretched out, leaning against a large piece of one of the pillars that had once supported the Command Centre. Jason took a seat beside him taking out his water bottle and having a long drink.

"Who said I wasn't crazy?" Tommy remarked dryly. "I'm guessing you're the one with the problem this time. If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky girl?"

Jason sighed, knowing Tommy may be able to help him with this one and even if he couldn't Tommy would figure it out before long, "Trini."

Tommy didn't look surprised, "I figured. You look at her differently now but I don't think she's noticed that yet. Kim has though, that I'm sure of. When did this develop, anyway?"

"I haven't got a clue." Jason remarked feeling frustrated that he didn't know what to do. "There was something there the first day I saw her but I didn't understand it. So I shoved it out of my mind and it faded when we became friends. I didn't think about it for years. And then...I guess it came back. I just noticed one day how amazing she looked and it grew from there. First time that happened was a few months before I left the Peace Conference. It was one of the reasons I left. I couldn't stand worrying about her every time we went into battle."

"You're whipped and she doesn't even know it yet." Tommy observed. "Falling hard, fast isn't always fun is it?"

"No, it's not. But you talking about falling hard reminds me of something I meant to ask you. How's Kim?" Jason needed some more time to think about his situation before taking whatever advice Tommy had. Tommy knew that and could barely contain his smile at the mention of his wife.

"Getting more mood swings than I care to keep track off and urges for chocolate at two in the morning." Tommy replied. "Two more months, I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father and, by the way, you're going to be a Godfather."

"Really?" Jason smiled at his best friend, touched that Tommy would chose him over their many other close friends. "Tommy, I'm honoured."

"No one else fits the job description like you, Jase. It's fitting actually, Best Man turns into Godfather and the Maid of Honour turns into the Godmother." Tommy saw Jason groan. "Don't worry, when you and Trini are married I'm guessing Kim will have her role."

"And you'll have mine, if that were to happen. She probably doesn't even like me this way. I mean, I've known her since grade four." Jason remarked.

"You'll never know if you don't try, Jase. I know that for a fact." Tommy mused. "Kim and I would have never gotten back together if I hadn't taken a chance on asking about the letter."

Jason saw Tommy cringe slightly, knowing one letter could do more damage to him than anything any evil being they had faced could throw at them. Kim hadn't meant to hurt Tommy, she just wanted him to be free instead of being tied to her while she was in Florida. There hadn't been any other guy. The closest thing to a new boyfriend had been Kim's guy friend James, who enjoyed long walks on the beach and watching romantic comedies with his boyfriend, Darrius. Kim had just wanted what was best for Tommy, although it didn't work out that way. Tommy had forgiven her. Two days later he gave her a ring which he had bought ages ago before she even left for Florida, two months later they were married and now, two years later, they were about to be parents.

"Not every chance taken ends up like that." Jason commented remembering many near disasters they had while being Rangers. They had been lucky many times and gotten out by barely the skin of their teeth.

"You'll never find out if you don't ask. And besides, we're not talking life or death here, the worst that can happen is she can say she 'just wants to be friends.' I know hearing that hurts but it's not as bad as what you've faced before. The world will not stop turning if Trini doesn't think of you that way. We've almost had that happen before." Tommy had become much more light hearted since his Ranger days and the accident that took him out of racing.

There were times I almost fell apart. Jason kept me together as the leader, despite the phone bills and Kim and Jase got me through that accident. Now I'm all patched up, running a Dojo with Jason, married to my true love, my soul mate and expecting my first born in a few months. Life is good. Tommy thought hoping his bachelor friend could find the happiness he had.

"Maybe, you're right, for once." Jason teased.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Jason before flipping back with, "At least I'm right once, that puts me up one on you."

Jason didn't feel like a light bout of bantering with his friend. There was too much on his mind at the moment, "How do I tell her Tommy?"

Tommy looked at Jason a little strangely than grinned, "You go up to her and say, 'Trini, I love you.' Simple isn't it?"

"You know what I mean." Jason replied softly. Tommy became serious almost instantly.

"I'd just wing it myself but if Billy or Adam were giving you advice they'd tell you to write it out word for word." Tommy sighed and looked at Jason for a second before shrugging slightly.

"Just speak from the heart." Tommy almost grimaced at the cliched words. "And I know that sounds really corney but, trust me, it works most of the time. It did for me."

Jason studied Tommy carefully, "I've seen the proof of that. I'll talk to her. Soon, maybe tomorrow." Jason paused for a second before continuing. "You know, as forgetful as you are, you can give good advice."

Tommy chuckled at Jason's lighthearted comment, "Even the best of us have our faults."

A few moments of silence passed between them. It was a comfortable silence though. Both Tommy and Jason knew they didn't always need to speak to understand each other.

"Tommy?" Jason said finally.

"Yeah?" Tommy replied.

"Thanks." Jason remarked looking at Tommy with a steady gaze.

"No problem, Jase. Glad I could help." Tommy replied, smiling at his best friend.

"Trini, do you have any chocolate on you?" Kim asked as she hoisted herself off of the couch.

"As a matter of fact I do." Trini replied tossing her very pregnant friend a candy bar.

"You have no idea how annoying these cravings are. I got one for kiwi this morning at three o'clock. Poor Tommy, he ran out to an all night store to get me some." Kim remarked. Trini chuckled to herself at that.

"Kim, you've got that boy so whipped it's scary. He would go half way across the country if you decided you needed...some special sort of cheese or something." Trini laughed.

"Yeah, well, this is his fault, at least half of it is." Kim grumbled with a smile. "And he doesn't have to carry all this extra poundage around all day for what seems like forever. I haven't even seen my feet since March! I can't remember what they look like!"

"I'm guessing that there will only be one bundle of joy in the Oliver household then?" Trini said raising an eyebrow. Kim had always said she wanted lots of kids.

"Hell no. I want at least one more child after this one and by the way Tommy talks I think he wants a baseball team." Kim groaned at the thought of that. "I'm just sick and tired of being so very pregnant! I can't wait until I'm holding my baby in my arms instead of having her in my stomach."

"Still think it's going to be a girl?" Trini asked knowing both Tommy and Kim had wanted to be surprised in the delivery room.

"I don't think, I know." Kim paused for a second and smiled. "Of course Tommy keeps insisting it's going to be a boy but he's not the one carrying her."

Trini giggled before becoming serious again, "Thanks for making me Godmother, Kim. It means a lot to me."

"Don't sweat it, I expect to be your first born's Godmother. And hopefully, if you get the nerve up, Tommy will be the godfather and Jason's best man." Kim smiled at her friend.

Trini groaned, "Please don't start with that again. I'm going to start regretting I told you. He's been my friend since we were kids, Kim. He probably thinks of me as a sister." Trini hated being considered that by the guy she had fallen head over heels for.

"I'm telling you, Trini, I've had seen the look in his eyes when he sees you. They just light up. I swear, he could not take his eyes off you at our Wedding reception. I can't imagine how he made his speech while he was thinking about you in the way I know he was." Trini blushed faintly at that comment.

"Trini do you remember when you first moved here in the middle of grade four? You came in and sat next to me?" Kim asked. Trini nodded. "Jason fell off his chair when he saw you. That's why Zack and I were laughing under our breath."

"Bullshit." Trini replied not able to hide a hopeful grin.

"I swear to God he did. He said to me after school he had never seen someone so pretty." Kim giggled a little. "Then I wacked him with my backpack and he changed it to 'Besides you, of course.' I don't know what happened after that. You know how Jason has been about anything romantic. Do you remember trying to drag him to a romantic comedy with the old gang? I think he didn't know what to do when it happened."

"When what happened?" Trini questioned. Kim grinned at her.

"When he fell in love with you of course." Kim replied smiling. "And don't look at me like I'm crazy. This is not the hormones talking. The boy is seriously head over heals for you. You can see it by the way he looks at you."

"You're not serious, are you?" Trini asked softly wanting nothing more than for what Kim was saying to be true.

"I'm completely serious. You think I've got Tommy whipped? Well, you've got Jason whipped and you don't even know it yet." Kim replied with a chuckle. "He would bend over backwards for you but he's too chicken to make a move."

"Our fearless leader is chicken? I find that hard to believe." Trini giggled.

"Tommy was. He told me he was scared shitless the first time he kissed me." Kim replied giggling along with her friend. "Go figure."

"They're both F.O.G.ged then." Trini snickered.

"What?" Kim asked unfamiliar with the expression.

"It's something some girls at the Peace Conference came up with. F.O.G. means Fear Of Girls." Trini replied. Kim burst into almost hysterical laughter at that. She thought it was just too funny that the two former, 'fearless', leaders of the Power Rangers were FOGged.

After the giggles had ceased Trini looked at her best friend of almost 14 years, "What do I do now?"

"Well, I think you should make the first move." Kim replied, "I mean, Jason has got courage in scads when it comes to ugly monsters, rescuing people or anything like that but when it comes to the girl he loves I don't think he's got enough guts to fill a thimble."

"I don't know if I could make the first move. I mean, God my palms get sweaty just thinking about him, how could I ever ask him out?" Trini admitted.

"Try to casually bring it up. You know ask 'out of curiosity' what kind of girl a guy like him would go for or something like that." Kim suggested.

"But what do I do if he suggests my exact opposite?" Trini asked nervousness lacing her voice.

"He won't." Kim replied lightly.

"But what if he does?" Trini pressed.

"Then you leave, quickly and come over here. You and me will kick Tommy out to go talk some sense into Jason while we gorge on chocolate and applesauce. Don't ask about the applesauce, current craving." Kim replied. "But you don't have to worry about it because Jason has already fallen for you, hard."

"I don't know, Kim." Trini said hesitating.

"Trini, I love ya' hon. But if you don't do this I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu and back again. You're both crazy about each other and everyone can see it except the other." Kim mock threatened.

"All right, I'll talk to him but if you're wrong I'll...I'll...I'll do something that's not nice." Trini relented.

"That's my girl!" Kim replied smiling, glad she had talked a little sense into her friend.

Trini walked into the local coffee shop. It had replaced the Youth Center as the gang's usual hang out simply because they felt a little too old to be hanging around there. She hadn't planned to end up there, she had planned on going over to Jason's place but the rain had gotten in the way.

"It really is raining buckets out there." Trini mused softly as she looked around the near empty coffee shop.

"Nah. More looks more like cats and dogs to me." A familiar voice chuckled sending shivers down Trini's spine.

Turning, Trini was surprised she didn't blush as red as Jason's old uniform, "Hey Jase. What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee. We ran out at the Dojo earlier today." Jason replied with a smile to mask his nervousness. "What are you ordering?"

"Oh, I just came in to get out of the rain." Trini replied after a moment's pause. Trini had been noticing how Jason's shirt was clinging quite nicely to his chest because it was so wet. Trini was quite glad she had worn her coat over her pale yellow t-shirt.

"My treat." Jason enticed as he went to order.

Trini smiled shyly, cursing herself for being so timid around someone she had known forever, "Coffee then."

Jason grinned widely thinking, Yes! in his mind as he ordered, "Two coffees and four chocolate chip cookies please."

"How do you want the coffees?" The server asked. She was new, most of them knew the former Rangers orders off by heart. They meet here often enough.

"One double, double and one double milk, triple sugar." Jason answered quickly.

Standing slightly behind him Trini felt her mouth quirk into a grin, He knows how I take my coffee! Trini remembered very clearly the day Kim had burst into her apartment all grins because Tommy, bad memory and all, had known what type of coffee Kim had. "It's a sure sign of devotion." Kim had declared. Trini had laughed but now she couldn't help but hope Kim was right to some extent.

"So, what are you doing out in this kind of weather? Anyone with any sense would be at home." Jason commented once they had taken a seat, their coffees in hand.

"You're out." Trini remarked meeting Jason's gaze from across the table.

"Yes, but in my case it was a dire emergency." Jason replied.

"Oh yeah? What's the emergency?" Trini asked knowing very well Jason was joking with her.

"The Dojo ran out of coffee and I have none at home." Jason answered.

"And that classifies itself as an emergency?" Trini teased.

"Definitely." Jason replied with a grin before taking a sip from his steaming mug. "So, now you know why I am out in the rain. Why are you?"

Trini took a deep breath remembering what Kim had told her, "Actually I was on my way to talk to you."

Jason raised his eyebrows slightly at that and almost chocked on his coffee, "Really?" When Trini nodded Jason continued, "Why?"

"Um...Can we talk about it somewhere more private?" Trini asked glancing around the slowly filling coffee house. It was just to inviting for people out on the rainy street to resist.

"Sure, I guess." Jason said drinking down the last of his coffee so quickly it brunt his tongue. "Where?"

"Your place?" Trini suggested. "I was on my way there anyway and you look like you could use some dry clothing."

Jason blushed a little, he had tried to wring out his shirt when he came in but it was hopelessly drenched. That would teach him to go out in the rain without a coat even if he was only going from his truck to the building, "Sure, that's fine with me."

As they walked out of the coffee shop Jason saw Trini was ready to start making a mad dash the three blocks to his apartment, "I've got my truck here, Trini. It's in the parking lot." Jason told her gesturing the slightly dented and dirty, red pick-up.

"Oh good. I got soaked on the way here." The corners of Trini's mouth quirked into a grin as she spoke, "I hope you don't mind me getting your seat a little wet."

"Not at all, my lady." Jason said in the most elegant voice he could muster. Then on a more normal note he added, "I think my car has been through worse than a little dampness. Besides, I'm as soaked as you are."

"How many coffee mugs do you have in here?" Trini wondered aloud as she climbed in and accidently hit one of the many mugs with her foot. It couldn't be helped, they littered the floor of the truck.

"More than I have in my cupboard at home," Jason replied dryly as he got in and shut the car door. "I really should wash them one of these days."

"I think some of them are beyond washing," Trini observed as she pointed to a particularly disgusting one that had left over coffee stuck to the inside like cement.

"Maybe I should just buy a bunch of new mugs," Jason replied with a grin, "and throw all these ones out."

"I'm not sure the garbage men would take them," Trini commented as they pulled into the parking garage of Jason's apartment building. "Why did you take your truck to the coffee shop? You practically live right next to it!"

Jason blushed softly, "Well, the plan was not to get wet but I left my jacket at home so..."

"Ah," Trini remarked, "not the smartest thing you've ever done."

Jason's blush flared again as he stopped the car and changed the subject, "I wish I had gotten an underground parking space."

"Well, now you know to next time. I'll race you to the door," Trini replied with a smile.

Jason grinned, "Alright, on the count of three we make a mad dash for the door. One...two..."

At two Trini took off, slamming the car door before racing towards the back doors to the apartment. Jason was right behind her, pausing for a second to lock the car. Unfortunately for Trini you needed a key to get into the building so she was stuck waiting in the rain for the few seconds it took for Jason to catch up.

Eyes twinkling with mirth he said, "Not the smartest thing you've ever done."

"Oh be quiet," Trini replied, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

They fell silent as they entered the elevator. Trini was wondering what in the world had gotten into her. Normally she was much more tranquil than this but she was so nervous she was overcompensating by acting more exuberant than usual. Jason must have noticed something is strange by now! What am I going to do? Had it been under regular circumstances Jason would have definitely picked up on his long time friend's awkwardness and slightly strange behavior but as it was he was reacting in the way he always reacted when confronted with a situation he found a little intimidating. Jason was trying to put on a brave face which to him meant not showing one unruffled feather. If any of the former Rangers could have been there to see their friends engage in this odd behavior their would have been many jokes afterwards. As it was their were a few members of the old Ranger team that would have more than one thing to say about the pairing they had expected to come around for a long time.

"I'd offer you a cup of coffee but..." Jason commented as he opened the door to his apartment. Trini smiled softly in return. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh...well..." Trini stammered, cursing herself for the sudden butterflies that attacked her stomach. Oh to hell with it! Trini thought before blurting out, "What's your dream girl?"

Jason was caught completely off guard by the question and faltered for a few seconds before sparing his friend a strange glance and answering, "I don't really know. I guess someone who's caring and intelligent and funny. Basically just your standard dream girl description."

"Looks wise though. You like blondes like Emily, right?" Trini questioned.

A shadow flirted across Jason's features telling Trini she had just hit on a bad subject, "No, I don't. Definitely not anymore."

Trini studied the chiseled features for a few seconds noting the grievous expression that had settled over them, "What happened?" She inquired knowing no one except Tommy had managed to get any details out of the burly man before her.

Jason sighed softly, "She cheated on me, I forgave her once and than she did it again. I found out later she had been cheating on me since about six months after we started dating. I was just too blind and stupid to see it."

"Jase," Trini began quietly. She rose from where she had taken a seat on his couch and walked to where he was standing, staring out the window into the rain. Gently, she placed a tentative arm on his tense shoulder, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"S'okay," Jason interrupted her hastily not really wanting to get into details.

"You are neither stupid or blind, Jason. You want to believe that everyone tells you the truth and that everyone is a good person. You've gotten hurt that way before and unless you change your nature, which I hope you never do, you will get hurt in the future," Trini told him in complete honesty. "But you've got quite a few friends who love you to pieces and always will."

"Thanks," Jason whispered, "that means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it," Trini replied surprised that the invisible former leader was showing the slightest amount of weakness.

"I've been over Emily for awhile now. It just hurts to know someone I thought loved me would do that," Jason confessed.

"Not a nice thing to find out, is it?" Trini smiled sadly at him.

"No, it's not," Jason replied. Clearing his throat Jason quickly regained his composure almost embarrassed he's revealed all that. He couldn't help but feel very comfortable around Trini. "Um...anyway, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Kinda, not really," Trini admitted feeling herself flush softly, "I...well, I...um..."

Jason smiled gently, waiting for her to go on when a song wafted into the living room. Jason had, in his haste for a cup of coffee, left the radio on before he went out and now the soft notes of a love song filtered into the quiet room.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked softly looking into Trini's eyes.

Trini felt a shiver run through her when she gazed into those dark pools. Jason's hands were always weatherbeaten and tough but Trini felt the tenderness in them as they wrapped around her waist. Jason could break a man's arm with his bare hands if he wanted to, which he never did, but Trini knew Jason was very gentle at times. Now, as they slid around her waist Trini felt tingles creep down her spine. It was a wonderful feeling, one she had never felt this strongly before.

As Trini's hands slid onto Jason's back Jason felt his whole body tremble. Her large brown eyes brought back something he thought he had lost a long time ago and Jason felt the wounds Emily had left on his heart begin to disappear. Jason exhaled softly as the tense muscles in his back began to relax from the sudden lack of stress.

"Jason," Trini whispered, "I think I'm in love with you."

Jason felt a wide grin spread over his face, "The feeling is mutual, believe me."

Trini smiled in relief and happiness as Jason pulled her closer to him. Slowly, they swayed to the final, quiet notes.


End file.
